Tonight
by BansheeGirl
Summary: A Rocketshippy Fic. A seemingly typical Team Rocket night turns out a little different...


Tonight ~ BansheeGirl  
  
Written: October 2003 Disclaimer: Okay, Pokémon and everything associated with it does not belong to me, nor will ever be. Do you think Jessie and James would still be low- life Team Rocket agents if I controlled the storyline of the show? Author's Note: Okay, this is my second fic. I wrote my first one soooooo long ago and I've just been bursting to write another one ever since. Unfortunately for me, good ideas don't come to me very often. I was just sitting in front of the computer one night when a song came on the television, which kind of inspired me to do this. As you can probably tell after reading this fic, the song had a lot of 'tonight's in it. It's not really your average fic, but I hopes you likes it anyway. I'd really appreciate any sort of feedback at tez1star@hotmail.com. Thanks!  
  
Tonight  
  
Tonight was like any other night. We chose a spot to sleep for the night, set up camp, and I scrounged up some food to put together for a decent meal. And like all nights, Meowth lazed around doing nothing but complaining about the day's losses, while Jessie made sure that all our equipment would be ready for the next day's attempts at stealing some rare or valuable pokémon.  
  
Tonight we ate our dinner with Meowth still rambling on about what a dirty cheater that Ketchum kid was, while Jessie and I occasionally added in a "Yes Meowth, we know" from time to time. And like all nights, Meowth went to bed as soon as he finished his food leaving Jessie and I to clean up.  
  
Tonight Jessie and I had a casual conversation while I washed the dishes and she dried them. She tries to sound cool and confident, but I know her too well to believe that's really what's under the surface. I notice the slight croaks every now and again in her voice that tell me she's breaking up inside, yet fighting on the outside. And I don't doubt that she notices the exact same thing about me. Yet like all other nights, we didn't admit this to each other and carried on as if everything was all right.  
  
Tonight Jessie and I said goodnight to each other, and crept into our sleeping bags. I tried to shift myself into a comfortable spot where a rock or stick wasn't jutting into my back, though with not much success. And like all nights, Jessie sat upright in her sleeping bag and stared up at the moonlit sky with a disheartened look cast upon her face.  
  
Tonight Jessie might have been praying, wishing, or remembering, I don't know. But her long, crimson hair was flowing down her back like delicate strands of silk, while the moonlight gleamed in her sapphire eyes and her pale creamy skin glowed in the night. Jessie was more beautiful than ever, just like every other night.  
  
Tonight I watched her, just as she watched the starry sky. She was searching for something, I realised. I longed to understand what she was searching for. What she had always been searching for. So perhaps that was why unlike all other nights, I crawled over to her sleeping bag and sat down beside her.  
  
Tonight I asked Jessie what she was searching for. She tore her eyes away from the heavens and looked at me. "Hope. Aren't we always?" She said, simply, yet sadly. She continued to gaze at me, a pleading look in her eyes. Those eyes held me there, and I stayed beside her instead of shying away from such an intense moment, unlike other nights.  
  
Tonight I asked Jessie why she was looking for hope in the sky. "Where else am I supposed to look, James?" She said, her voice quavering. I suddenly became conscious of the desperation in her words, and that she needed me right now. Unlike other nights, Jessie was opening herself up to me.  
  
Tonight I took hold of Jessie's hand and placed it over her chest where her heart was. "You'll always find hope here," I said. She flickered her eyes from our still touching hands to my face. And somehow in the dim moonlight, unlike any other night, I thought I saw her blush.  
  
Tonight Jessie asked me if I ever found any hope in my own heart. "I find lots of things in my heart," I answered. "Like what?" She said. And unlike any other night, I seriously contemplated telling her.  
  
Tonight I looked straight into Jessie's eyes, never wanting to glance away. Ever since I had met her, I had dreamed about revealing my true feelings about Jessie to her. And here the words were now, suddenly escaping me. So unlike any other night in my life, I told Jessie that I loved her.  
  
Tonight a smile slowly appeared on Jessie's beautiful face. My blood pulsated through my veins in giant throbs as I waited for the answer that would make or break my entire being. But the smile didn't vanish from her face, and I'm sure those tears welling in her eyes weren't from sorrow. She even gave out a little laugh as she wiped them away, preparing to reply. And it was on that night, which, really was unlike any other night, that Jessie told me she loved me too.  
  
Hmmmm. Well, it was a try. Hopefully this'll get me back into the fic- writing mode and I'll get some more out before another year passes o_O! This one was a bit different, but I kinda like it! I'd love to know what you think, so if you've got the time, drop me a line at tez1star@hotmail.com! Also, if you'd like to put any of my fics on your site I'd be more than glad to let you - just email me first to let me know! Cheerio! Bansheegirl ( 


End file.
